Misunderstandings
by MyStIcAlDr3aM3r
Summary: Misunderstandings causes great pain. And from misunderstandings there is resentment and anger. But will love really conquer all? Even through misunderstandings and difficult times?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One The stars were shining brightly in the clear night sky. The evening atmosphere was quiet and serene. But even in this beautiful there was sadness; sadness from a girl who should not be sad. The night was quiet, except for the heartbreaking sobs from the girl. This girl was a sight; her blond hair shining in the soft moonlight and her skin was paled but just perfect for her. But what weren't right were the tears, streaming down her cheeks. And a word that was whisper ever so softly upon her mouth asking, "Why.." The only response she got in return was the soft night wind blowing upon her face. The only thing running through her mind at the moment was the painful image she had in her head when she came over to her lover, her best friend, her hero, her strength, and her everything else to celebrate their on month anniversary.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Usagi was skipping down the street humming a happy tune. She was so excited. Today was her one month anniversary in her relationship with Rei. And she planned on surprising Rei with a wonderful dinner in one of the most expensive restaurant in town and then a moonlight walk on the beach. But she pretended that today was a normal day like every other day and that she had forgotten about their anniversary. She became more enthusiastic as she recalled the day they had express their love to one another.  
  
~*~Flashback within a Flashback~*~  
  
"Why Usagi?" ask Mamoru, Usagi now ex-boyfriend, "Did I do something wrong? I can change. Really I promise I'll change into the person you want me to be!"  
  
"Mamoru. you didn't do anything wrong, it's just that I don't feel the love I used to feel for you. You have to understand that I can't pretend to love you if I'm in love with someone else. You're a perfect guy and you're more than anything a girl could ask for, but I don't feel that we should be together. There is someone who is more suitable for you then I am."  
  
"Well I guess it's over then isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it is.but no matter what you'll always is my friend and I will always be there for you.  
  
"Yeah I know. *sigh* I'll really miss you. But if that's how you want it then ok. *silence* Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around." And with that said he walked away. And Usagi was left alone standing in the park. But the only thing in her mind was how she was going to confess her feelings to the one she truly loves without breaking their friendship. She gave a long sigh and walked to her lover's apartment.  
  
When she finally reached the door of her love's home, she was nervous. Her hands rose up to knock on the door. She was about to knock until the 'what ifs' came. After a few moments, she got too scared and was about to turn around and walk away until the door open suddenly. And there stood no other then the person she longed to see, Rei.  
  
"What are you doing here Usagi?" she asked.  
  
"Um...well...you see I have something to tell you..." Usagi replied.  
  
"Well come in then." Rei open the door a little wider for Usagi. After Usagi came in and sat on the couch, Rei closed the door. "So what did you need to tell me?"  
  
"Before I tell you promise me that you won't get mad at me."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Well, about two weeks ago I've notice a change in me. Whenever Mamoru called me I didn't feel happy and excited about talking on the phone with him as I used to. And then last week I figure out that I don't love him anymore, but I love someone else. So, today I broke up with him." Usagi was afraid to continue because she didn't know if Rei had the same feeling or not and if Rei didn't then there would be a slight chance their friendship would be ruined. But she took a hesitant breath and continued, "Rei, you are the one I truly love. And I finally realize that. You make me feel so complete as if we were meant to be. I love you with all my heart and there are no words for me to truly express my love and affection towards you." There was a complete silence after Usagi's confession. Usagi took this silence as some kind of rejection and turned to leave. She was about to open the door when she heard the slightest whisper of, "I love you too." She didn't even have time to react before a pair of arm had taken her in a tight embrace. And Rei repeated her words, "I love you too." Tears of joy were running down Usagi's face and Rei brought up her hands and tenderly wipe them away.  
  
"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," whispered Usagi.  
  
And ever since that incident they have been together.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Usagi sighed as she remembered that incident. While she was thinking she hadn't notice that she had already gotten to Rei's apartment. A soft evening breeze blew against Usagi as she took out a spare key Rei had given her. She opened the door. And the sight in front of her was something that she did not expect to see... 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
In front of her was Rei making out with another woman. None the less the woman was Beryl. And above all else Beryl was Usagi's worst enemy. Usagi was hurt and surprise to see Rei cheating on her. She thought that Rei loved her. Sure she wasn't perfect, but she did try. Tears started to stream down her face as she tried to hold back a sob, but couldn't. And that was when Rei and Beryl finally noticed her.  
  
"Usagi!" Rei gasped out. Rei was really surprised and shocked that Usagi was here. She thought that Usagi had forgotten their anniversary. The thought of Usagi forgetting their anniversary made her angry. "What are you doing here? Don't you have other things to do; since you did forget our anniversary?" Rei asked in a cold voice.  
  
"No, I ..ddin't forget." Usagi answer back as more tears stream down her face from the cold tone of voice Rei had used to talk to her.  
  
"Whatever! I'm tried of your excuses. Besides I found a more mature woman and she's everything you aren't!" Rei shouted at Usagi. During the whole argument, Beryl was standing by the wall watching, and was very amused. She and Rei had met at the bar and since Rei seemed a little drunk; she decided that she would try to ruin Rei's and Usagi's relationship for she hated Usagi very much and would do anything and she meant anything to hurt Usagi.  
  
"I can't believe you Rei! I thought you loved me, but I guess I was wrong since you replaced me with this slut! I trusted you with myself and everything I had. I told you my deepest and darkest secrets. I did and would still do anything for you. And this is how you show me how you feel! I would never believe that you would stoop as low as dirt, but I guess you don't really know how people really are. But now I know that are worst then a slut like her!" Usagi was trying her hardest not to breakdown right there and then. But she knew she would soon, so she decided to leave. She was about to turn around and leave until..*SLAP* Rei had slapped her..but she couldn't feel the pain on her cheek for the pain of her shattered heart was too great. "Well I guess it's over between us now. Don't worry about seeing me anymore because you won't. Have a good day and good life without me, Miss Hino." And with that said she turn around and ran as fast she could to the only place she felt safe.the park.  
  
~I know this chapter is really short so I'll try to make the next chapter longer..Tell me what you think of the story so far. I know it isn't so good, but it's my first fanfic so try to tolerate my mistakes.~ 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
~*~Inside Rei's Apartment~*~  
  
Rei just stared at her hands. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had just slapped the person she loves the most, the one who cared for her, and the one who loved her. While these thoughts were going through her head, she didn't even notice that Beryl was still there. Beryl came up to her and said, "Great! Now that that slut is gone you won't have to be annoyed with her immaturity, stupidity, and clumsiness."  
  
Rei could not believe what she had just heard. Sure she was still angry at Usagi for forgetting their anniversary. But no one and she meant no one made fun of Usagi except for her. "Get out!" she yelled at Beryl.  
  
At first Beryl as shocked, but after a while she came back from her shock that Rei would defend that ugly slut. "Fine," she said, "See if I care because I wasn't the one who slapped her did I? Yea, great way to show people you love them."  
  
"Get out!" And with that said Beryl left and slammed the door behind her. Beryl's word had stung Rei in every possible way it could. She didn't want to admit it, but what Beryl said was true. And right now all she could to was t cry over the hurt, pain, and anger she had inside.  
  
~*~In the Park~*~  
  
Usagi pulled her knees up against her chest. She couldn't believe what had happen. She thought her plan would be wonderful. But instead she finds her one and only love making out with her worst enemy. And to top it off Rei had slapped her. For most people, they would be angry. But she couldn't be angry for she was in too much pain. Her heart had been shattered into millions of pieces. She got up and started to walk around the park. The only thought that was going through her mind was why Rei would do that to her. She got her answer when she came up to the lake. When she saw her reflection she knew why.  
  
"No wonder she would rather have Beryl instead of me. I mean look at me I'm ugly and fat. I'm so stupid and clumsy. Compared to Beryl I must be a silly, immature little school girl in Rei's eyes." Usagi said out loud. But she made a promise to herself that she would change and she would start right now.  
  
~*~A few weeks later.~*~  
  
Shingo was really worried about Usagi. Usagi barely ate or slept anymore. All she would do was exercise. She would wake up at 5 A.M in the morning and go on a two mile run, get back home, go to school, and then after school go to the gym to work out. Shingo had to admit that she wasn't failing in school anymore and she wasn't clumsy. But Usagi had also lost her cheerfulness and happy personality. What made Shingo worry most of all was that Usagi only ate a bowl of salad for breakfast and lunch and she would skip dinner. In Shingo's opinion Usagi was transforming into a toothpick. He didn't know what to do. His parents wouldn't believe him and he haven't seem any of Usagi's friends anymore, especially Rei. He knew about Rei and Usagi's relationship. But just didn't say anything about it. Today made him feel better though because Usagi was going to meet her friends at the arcade. "Maybe this would do her some good." He thought. Sure he pretended to be annoying and that he hated her. But he loved and cared for her more than he did for their parents. When he heard the door slam which indicated that Usagi had left the house; all he could do was hope that she would be all right.  
  
~*~On the way to the arcade~*~  
  
Usagi was glad she was meeting with her friends because she hasn't seen them in a while because she had been busy. Though she was worried that Rei would be there; she decided that she would be strong. When she go to the arcade; she felt a little dizzy but ignored it. She saw her friends in the booth in the back and walked over there. As her friends saw her they could only gasp at how thin and pale she had become, especially Rei. Rei felt that it was all her fault. Every step Usagi took, she felt that her strength was leaving her and the dizziness was stronger then before. Before she could walk any closer, she fainted and fell on the ground as darkness wash over her.  
  
~Sorry, but this chapter isn't so good. I hope you can deal with my bad grammar and errors and the things you don't like about my story. Well anyways tell me what you think even if it's a flame. ~ 


End file.
